Tu étais mon ami
by Tinkerbell2206
Summary: SPOILER T3! OS sur un certain chapitre du "remède mortel" vu au travers des yeux de Newt. La fin arrive pour lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre alors il veut que ce soit de la manière la plus rapide, celle qui le fera arrêter de se voir sombrer dans la folie.


**Tout d'abord, si vous n'avez pas lu "le remède mortel" (honte à vous!) je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette fic, histoire de ne pas se faire spoiler. **

**Voilà, cette petite annonce faite, je peux dire quelques mots sur cet OS. Il s'agit donc du chapitre qui se termine avec la mort de Newt, mais au travers de ses yeux. J'en ai conscience, c'est pas super joyeux comme histoire mais bon, ça me trottait dans la tête. **

**Bon, je vous laisse continuer si vous êtes toujours motivé! ^^**

**Disclaimer: bon, j'imagine que je n'apprends rien à personne en disant que "le remède mortel" appartient à James Dashner. La seule chose que je possède, ce sont les pensées de Newt.**

Et là je le vois. Je me mets à le fixer. Enfin, il me remarque et me reconnais. Il est à une dizaine de mètres mais je vois l'horreur dans son regard quand il voit ce que je suis devenu. Je le vois parler au conducteur du van et sortir un pistolet. Il finit par descendre et par s'approcher, doucement. Il range son tout le temps ou il marche il me dévisage, il veut voir si je suis complètement taré ou si il reste un peu du Newt "d'avant". J'ai presque envie de lui dire "très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi tocard après avoir aussi lâchement évité de faire ce que je t'avais demande. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'arrive a réfléchir mais je sens déjà la Braise qui me monte a la tête". Il s'arrête.

\- Hé, Newt. C'est moi, Thomas. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Le revoir, lui, mon ami, fait légèrement baisser la colère qui montait peu a peu en moi.

\- Oh oui, Tommy, je me souviens. Tu es passé me voir à l'Hôtel des Fondus, histoire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je n'ai quand même pas complètement perdu la boule.

Je sais que j'ai été dur, mais on est pas là pour prendre le thé.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi es-tu avec... eux ?

Je jette un coup d'œil a mes « compagnons »,

\- Ça va, ça vient, mec. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Par moments, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler et j'ai à peine conscience de ce que je fais. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est plutôt une sorte de démangeaison dans le cerveau, juste ce qu'il faut pour m'embrouiller les idées et me foutre en rogne.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, là.

\- Oui, si on veut... Le seule raison pour laquelle je traîne avec ces tarés de l'Hôtel, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Ils se battent sans arrêt mais ils forment quand même un groupe. Alors que tout seul, je n'aurais aucune chance.

\- Newt, viens avec moi, maintenant. On peut t'emmener ailleurs, en lieu sûr, où tu pourras...

Je rigole un peu et sens les fameuses démangeaisons au cerveau dont je parlais. La voilà, elle revient, elle remonte, elle me met en colère et me fait perdre toute logique, toute raison. La Braise. D'un coup, sans prévenir, je me met à haïr Thomas,voire à rêver de lui faire mal.

\- Tire-toi d'ici, Tommy. Dégage.

\- Allez, viens. Je t'attacherai les mains si ça peut te rassurer.

Quel con ! Il croit vraiment pouvoir me retenir avec des foutues cordes ? Il n'a pas compris mon message ou quoi ? Je le déteste. Je lui lance :

\- Vas te faire voir, enfoiré de lâcheur ! Tu n'as pas lu mon mot ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça pour moi ? Il a fallu que tu joues les héros, comme toujours. Je te déteste ! Je t'ai toujours détesté !

\- Newt ...

\- Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Tu aurais pu tout arrêter après la mort des premiers Créateurs. Tu aurais pu trouver un moyen. Mais non ! Tu as voulu absolument continuer, sauver le monde, être un héros. C'est pour ça que tu as débarqué dans le Labyrinthe. Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi. Admets-le ! Il faut toujours que tu sois sur le devant de la scène, que tous les regards soient braqués sur toi ! On aurait dû te balancer au fond de la Boîte !

Je ne suis plus que haine, que colère. Je me retiens de ne pas lui sauter dessus, de ne pas le m'approche de lui.

\- Je vais le descendre ! Écarte toi ! Crie le conducteur du van.

\- Non ! C'est entre lui et moi, intervient Thomas. Ne vous en mêlez pas ! Newt, arrête. Ecoute-moi. Je sais que tu as encore ta tête, au fond. Suffisamment pour m'entendre.

Oui, je t'entends Tommy mais tout au fond de moi, bien enfoui. Cette même infime partie de moi sait qu'en ce moment même, tout le colère et la haine que je ressens envers toi n'est que le fruit de la maladie mais elle n'est pas assez forte pour me faire retrouver ma lucidité.

\- Je te hais, Tommy ! Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, et ce qu'on a traversé ensemble dans ce foutu Labyrinthe, tu n'as pas eu le courage de faire la seule chose que je t'aie jamais demandée ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta sale gueule !

Thomas recule doucement. Il a peur de moi, il a raison.

\- Newt, n'avance plus. Ils vont te tirer dessus. Arrête-toi et écoute-moi ! Monte dans le van, laisse-moi t'attacher. Donne-moi une chance !

Je me jette sur lui en criant. Je ne veux plus entendre cet espoir dans sa voix. M'attacher, me soigner, tout ça n'est que faux-espoir. Je vois le gars dans le van me tirer dessus et me rater. Je coince Thomas entre mes cuisses pour l'empêcher de se lever. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ces foutues conneries. Je ne veux plus rien d'autre que de faire du mal a quelqu'un. Je ne ressens rien d'autre que de la colère.

\- Je devrais t'arracher les yeux. Ça t'apprendrait à être aussi débile. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hein ? Qu'on allait se tomber dans les bras ? C'est ça ? Qu'on allait s'asseoir et discuter du bon vieux temps au Bloc ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui a déclenché ça, comme je l'ai dit a Tommy, ça va ça vient, mais je retrouve un peu de lucidité. Je comprends qu'il pense réellement pouvoir trouver une solution. Mais je suis condamné. Si je ne suis pas mort dans le Labyrinthe, c'est pour finir ici, dans une rue de Denver, complètement fou. Ce que Thomas ne sait pas c'est que ma volonté de mourir n'est pas née avec l'annonce de ma maladie mais bien avant. Je dois lui dire.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je boite comme ça Tommy ? Je te l'ai déjà raconté ? Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il referme les doigt sur son flingue. Il croit que je ne le vois pas faire, il se trompe. Je lui fais peur, tant mieux, il acceptera ma demande.

\- J'ai voulu me suicider dans le Labyrinthe. J'ai escaladé l'un de ces foutus murs, et une fois à mi-hauteur, j'ai sauté. Alby m'a retrouvé et ramené au Bloc juste avant la fermeture des portes. Je détestais cet endroit, Tommy. J'en ai détesté chaque seconde, tous les jours. Et tout était… ta.. faute !

Voilà, je lui ai dit. J'y avais toujours plus ou moins pensé et là c'est fait. La dernière phrase, je sais qu'au fond de moi je la pense un peu mais je sais aussi qu'il n'était qu'un gosse qu'on a manipulé alors je ne lui en veux pas. C'est la Braise qui m'a fait dire ça, je la sens qui me bouffe le cerveau, qui m'embrouille, qui va me faire péter d'un moment à l'autre. J'essaye de résister mais je sens la colère qui monte.

Je prend la main de Thomas et place le canon du flingue sur mon front.

\- Maintenant il faut payer ! Tue-moi avant que je ne deviennes un de ces foutus cannibales ! Tue-moi ! C'est à toi seul que j'avais adressé la lettre. Alors, fais-le !

Il essaie de se dégager mais je le retiens.

\- Je ne peux pas Newt. Je ne peux pas !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu dois expier pour tout ce que tu as fait ! Tue-moi, espèce de dégonflé. Fais quelque-chose de bien, pour une fois. Abrège mes souffrances.

C'est horrible. Je me bats contre moi-même, je me sens trembler. Je ne pense plus qu'a moitié ce que je dis. Ma seule pensée cohérente est « tue-moi », le reste n'est que colère.

\- Newt, on pourrait peut-être...

\- Ta gueule ! Ferme-la ! Je te faisais confiance. Alors, vas-y !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Fais-le !

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Tue-moi, ou c'est moi qui te règle ton compte. Tue-moi ! Vas-y !

C'est bon, je sens que seule la Braise me contrôle à présent, elle aura fini par m'avoir cette tocarde.

\- Newt ...

\- TUE-MOI!(non, je ne peux pas abandonner, pas maintenant. J'arrive à reprendre le dessus.) Je t'en pris Tommy. Je t'en supplie.

Je vois à cet instant une lueur qui change dans ses yeux. Il a compris que ce n'est pas le fondu qui vient de lui demander la mort, c'est moi, Newt, son ami. A ce moment je sais qu'il a compris que c'est la meilleure solution, pour moi, pour eux.

C'est étrange comme ce moment qui en réalité ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde donne l'impression de se dérouler au ralentit. J'en profite pour penser. Penser à Thomas qui, j'en ai conscience, doit faire une chose difficile mais en qui j'ai confiance et dont je sais qu'il fera ce qu'il faut à propos du WICKED. Penser à Minho, mon meilleur ami au Bloc puis durant les épreuves traversées après. Je ne sais pas si Thomas lui a parlé de ma requête ni s'il lui parlera de se qui se passe en ce moment mais j'espère qu'il arrivera à m'oublier, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi ou de ma maladie. Penser aux morts, à Alby, Chuck et tant d'autres. Trop d'autres. Penser au WICKED dont... Non, ne pas penser au WICKED, ils ne le méritent pas.

Il est temps pour moi de quitter cette vie. Finalement, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir réussi ma tentative de suicide au Bloc et d'avoir pris mon mal en patience malgré la souffrance que m'apportait cet endroit : j'ai pu aidé Thomas à faire avancer les choses. J'aurais vu à quoi ressemble le monde en dehors du Labyrinthe.

Je reviens à la réalité, comme si la pause du temps s'était annulée. Thomas ferme les yeux.

Il appuie sur la détente.

**Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plut quand même. :) **

**J'essaierai d'écrire des fics plus joyeuses (si mon imagination me le permet!) mais celle là me tenait à cœur.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire votre avis.**


End file.
